The present invention relates to a connector that coupled together structural members. In particular, the present invention relates to a connector that can be used to couple and secure adjacent tubular structural members.
Various support structures, such as infant support structures, use tubes as structural elements that are commonly packaged with some or all of the tubes separated to minimize the size of the package. For example, infant support structures, such as swings, playpens, strollers, and bouncers, typically have a frame that includes several tubes or tubular members that are coupled together by the end user to assemble the frame. Usually, two tubes are coupled together in an end-to-end manner (along a common longitudinal axis). A common technique for joining two tubes end-to-end is to swage the end of one of the tubes (to reduce its diameter) and to insert the swaged end into the end of the other tube.
Typically, the connected tubes are prevented from separating longitudinally by fixing a mechanical fastener to the mating ends of both tubes. One technique for fixing a mechanical fastener is to drill mating holes though one or both walls of both tubes and to place a fastener, such as a screw or a nut and bolt, through the holes. This technique produces a connection that is generally resistant to relative axial and angular movement of the tubes. However, the technique requires the end user to use tools to fasten the tubes and makes it relatively inconvenient to disassemble and reassemble the tubes.
Another technique for fixing a mechanical fastener to the tubes involves drilling mating holes through one wall of the tubes, and placing a spring-loaded button inside the swaged tube so that a portion of the button protrudes through the hole in the swaged tube. When the other tube is slid onto the swaged tube and the hole in that tube aligned with the button, the button moves into the hole, fastening the tubes together. Although this allows assembly without tools and permits ready disassembly and reassembly (by pressing the button radially inwardly into the swaged tube to clear the hole in the other tube and pulling the tube free), the connection is not as resistant to relative movement of the tubes as is the first technique. This is due in part to the fact that the holes must be formed slightly larger than the outside diameter of the button to ensure that the button can freely move through the holes.
The slight relative axial movement allowed by this connection technique is usually not problematic. However, the relative angular movement may be problematic and undesirable in situations where either or both tubes are connected to structure that is substantially spaced from the common longitudinal axis of the tubes and that relies on angular registry of the tubes for proper relative positioning. In such situations, a slight relative angular movement at the joint can translate to improper positioning of the related structures. A joint that is easily assembled and disassembled without tools yet which provides good resistance to relative angular movement of the connected tubes would therefore be desirable. In some conventional infant support structures, a connector that includes a spring-biased button can be used to couple two support members. However, the movement of such connectors relative to the support members cannot be controlled or limited.
There is a need to develop an improved connector that can selectively couple two adjacent members. In addition, there is a need for a connector that can be selectively locked and the movement of which can be controlled and limited.